youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shatterd Mask.
Warning This Story contains EXTREME violence. Some swearing, and rape scenes. Please do not read if you are sensitive. Chapter 1 “Please stop. Please.” I wail. I stare into those eyes that I used to think were just like any others, but are now dark and evil. My arms are completely pinned down, I’m completely help less. So I scream. A loud, scared, ear splitting scream. His dark hands enclose my mouth with so much pressure it even hurts against the pillow. He then takes the knife he has kept to my neck the entire time, And rips my bra off. With that, he gags my mouth. I cant speak, or yell anymore. Now that I’m left with only tears to defend myself, he’s free to exploit me. And exploit me he did. The pain below my waist was excruciating. It was a new kind of pain, one that I have never experienced, and was at the time, sure no one had. I sobbed, and flipped my head around. . My entire pelvis shot upward when he put something hard into me. Deeper. The pain grew periodically, At one point the stabbing, and ripping became so agonizing, I forgot everything. I forgot where I was, who he was, what my name was, what my age was. I even forgot how to breathe. The only thing I could concentrate on was the scaring pain. Finally, after the longest minutes of my life, he dropped his entire body on mine. Gasping, and breathing roughly. I was shattered. Wholly and completely. Shattered. The only thing I could think about was the stinging in my body. The ruthless tears rolled down my faced. I choked on my own tears. He eventually summoned up the strength to roll of the bunk, and put his pants back on. I could only roll over. I couldn’t look at him. But he had other plans. He walks up to me fearlessly, and grabs my jaw in his firm grip. “That was embarrassing wasn’t it? Well. It was your fault, and you tell anyone, they won’t believe you. You’re the one who looks at me the way you do. You were asking for it.” He stares me right in the eyes. I couldn’t think of nothing but he had hurt me. And I needed to run. I need to leave, run away. He had my blood all over his hands, and now on my face. “UNDERSTAND!” he yells. I nod profusely. “Good.” He rips my bra out from my mouth, and I’m able to breathe. “Now go clean yourself up you disgusting slut.” He turns from me, and looks out the window nervously. I run to the bathroom without second thought. It hurt to walk, it hurt to do anything. It hurt to think. I wanted to lay there, in front of the sink. And die. I wobble over to the mirror and look at my shattered reflection. My hair was all over the place, it had blood running though it. My entire face was covered in my own blood, and white sticky stuff that I didn’t recognize. I Quickly hobbled to the shower sobbing, and washed the bottom half of me. And then the top half. I beg in my mind for me to die. Please just die. I lay in the bottom of the shower sobbing. No one can know. What if this has happened to other people? No, it cant have… This doesn’t happen, I would have known about it. People would have warned me. I knew if I didn’t get out of the shower quickly he would come back. Come back for me. I get out, looking clean. But there’s something else in my face. Something I’ve never seen before. A mask. After about half an hour, I know I have to come out. I know I do. I walk toward the brown door, and wrap my tiny hands around the door. I feel sick, gross, vile. I peer into the hallway, there is no sign of him. I walk to the bedroom, expecting to see that white stuff, and the blood, ad the sheets all messed up. But, it looks exactly like it did before all this happened. It looks like it did an hour ago. Neat and tidy. On the foot of the bed is my cloths folded, washed, and clean. I put them on. Fix my hair, and sit on the end of the bed. That’s it? I just….Sit here. There are no alarm bells, no more torment from him. Just me in the room. Alone. “Sorry, I feel really bad just leaving you here, but we were only meant to go for like a minute, and then mum completely forgets she needs that thing. And one, and on, on, on, on. Before we know it, were there for like an hour. I know it sounds weird, but this happens all the time…Eve?” “What?” I say oddly. “Did you hear what I just said? You know what never mind, cause look what I got while I was gone.” She take out the plastic bag, and pulls out a magazine. “The new Goss mag! Came out yesterday! Apparently its got details and Jens split from brad. Who hoo.” She says excited licking the paddle pop. I stare blankly at the floor. “So what did you and my dad talk about while we were gone?” She says casually. The mention of the man send shivers down my bones, it was just 10 minutes ago. “Nothing, I was here. I was just doing some homework. He was watching TV.” I pray the answer is enough. That the lie keeps my mask from fading. “Yeah. Dads really into his football.” This is the mask that I’ve kept successfully up for the last ten minutes, little did I know, how long this would stay. After Math As I walked home, I realized. Everything’s the same. The birds still fly. The cars still drive. He kids still play. The animals still live. The people still talk. Everything…Just keeps going on. Nothings different. Nothing but me. I feel sick, Physically sick. On top of that, I feel dirty. Filthy. How could I let that happen? I was to lazy to go with Emily and hr mum to the shop, and I left myself alone with him. How stupid am i? I rubbed the skin on my arm. Even that felt gross. I climb the stairs like I do every day. Only this day is different, and only I knew why. “Eve! I thought you would never get home! How was school?” Mum asks. As she does everyday. “Yeah great. I have So much homework though.” I say as causally as I always do. Acting like nothing happen was…Surprising easy. I walk to my room, dropping my bag in the lounge room, ad I hear my mothers annoyed tone, as I always do. I look in the mirror. My reflection will never be the same. Not to me. “MUM I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER.” I rush into the bathroom, and turn the water on cold. I dot even get undressed. I let the icy water drench my body. I deserve this. Chapter 2 I could do nothing but stare at the white roof. Paralyzed on my former comfortable bed. Now, it just seems like needles. I wonder if ill ever be comfortable again? I miss finding the comfort in the freshly washed fare sheets. Or surrounding my head with my 4 pillows I sleep with. Or putting another blanket on my bed, just so it lays heavily on my body. Or cuddling my life sized dog toy. I wonder if I actually will ever sleep again? The fan blew on my face, like it does every night. I shivered with no blankets on me, and my hair still wet from my hour long shower. I shut my eyes only to be greeted with his deep black eyes. I opened them again panicking. “Eve.” I hear. I jumped at the spooky voice, My room was completely pitch black, and I have no one sleep in the same room with me. My blinds are shut. Where is that from? I look across the room nervously, I cant peer into the blackness, so instead I turn on my lamp, it dimly lights the room. Nothing. No ones there. The room is completely the same. My book shelf to my right, staked to the brink with books that my mother gave me. I never actually read them, I’m not one for reading novels. My desk that used to be my sisters, but now carefully sits in my room. My pristine guitar sitting next to it. And my TV with a red light singling its ready to be turned on. Nothing. “Maybe I’m just going crazy.” I say to myself flicking off my light. Little did I know how true that statement was about to become. Category:Completed